


I'll Stop The World And Melt With You

by fckmuke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Muke - Freeform, Wow!, luke is hot, michael is cold, super hero AU, they like each other!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3734506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fckmuke/pseuds/fckmuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael hates his super power. Ice? Who likes ice? No one, thats who. <br/>Except, maybe Luke does. And maybe he likes Luke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> wow! so this will be my first chapter fic, however, it will be short and probably have no major plot/climax. but I hope you all enjoy!

Ever since Michael knew what his superpower was, he's been disappointed. It wasn't anything cool like his mother's- who left tiny, temporary, glowing white stars on everything she touched- or practical like his father's- who could estimate any measurement to the centimeter. No, all he can do is turn cold, and not even his whole body. He had the control to produce frost at the tips of his fingers, something useless and annoying and he honestly hated his super power.

 

"It's not that bad," His mother told him when he was younger after a bad day of school. It was super power history month, and the children had taken turns showing and explaining their subtle superpowers to the class. It was safe to say no one was impressed when it was Michael's turn. Michael's mom took his hands in his own, and immediately, tiny, white stars dotted his fingers. "when I was your age, I thought my power was useless and annoying. I hated it. One day, though, you'll learn to love it. it's simply a part of you that you can't change."

 

Now, years later, with his mother's words still ring in his head, he's still waiting for the day he'll love his dumb, little superpower. His crush that he finally got the nerve to ask out refused to hold his hand because he still has a hard time containing his power when he's excited, and immediately numbed her fingers with his frost. "It's so annoying," Michael whines as his best friend rubs his back with gentle, humanly warm fingers. "I can't help that I get excited! girls never want to hold my hand and then once they do my damn fingers ice up and then they leave. it's annoying. I hate myself."

 

"Don't say that, Michael," Ashton sighed, his eyes turning grey with sympathy. Michael knew his friend couldn't help it, but it made him feel worse. "Your power is cool, your power actually does something. All mine does is change my eye color to match my dumb emotions. How lame is that?"

 

"Yeah but, girls like that," Michael sighed exasperatedly. He gets up from his bed and paces angrily to the door and back. "No one ever has to guess what you're feeling, and girls like that. Dude, I'll probably never even be able to touch a boob without freezing a nipple off!" He exclaims, then adds quietly, "Much less, a dick or something."

 

“One day you’ll change your mind, Mikey,” Ashton tells him. “I promise.”

 

And not a year later, Michael finds himself lost in the new hallways of university, his books in his hands cracking with ice as anxiety makes his heart pump wildly. The last of the stragglers have left the hallways as he walked quickly along, trying to find his first class, which seemed to be nonexistent and missing from the map. His pace quickened as he turned around a corner, when suddenly he was knocked backwards and his books went flying.

 

"What the hell?" Michael exclaimed, scrambling to stand up and gather his explosion of books and papers. He paused and looked up at the person kneeling in front of him, who was rubbing his elbow with a grimace like he'd been hurt. Guilt washed over Michael. "Hey, sorry about that. Are you okay?"

 

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." The other boy said softly, before helping Michael collect his stuff. They both reached for the same book, then jumped in surprise when their hands brushed.

 

"You're so cold!"

 

"Holy shit you're hot."

 

Michael was the first to backtrack on his words when the boy in front of him blushed a bright red. "I mean- you're skin. are you okay? are you sick?"

 

"I could ask the same thing about you," The blonde boy said, eyeing Michael's ice blue hands. His sky blue eyes flickered up to Michael’s as the corners of his lips turned up in a shy smile. “But I’ll bet it has something to do with your power.”

 

“Ice,” Michael explained simply, holding out his palm as both of the boys watched as white frost spread down his fingers. The blonde boy watched in fascination, lifting his hand from his lap almost like he wanted to touch it. Michael eyed his wondrous expression curiously, never seeing someone so interested in his power. “So then… I’m guessing you’re-”

 

“Heat,” The other boy told him, holding out his own hand that began glowing a soft red. “I mean, I can’t really burn you, or anything, which is really lame. Not that I wanna burn anyone or anything but- yeah. It’s just kind of like I have a deadly fever all the time, but it’s not painful or anything. Your power is… it’s really cool. No pun intended.” Michael giggled softly before reaching out and running the tip of his finger across the blue eyed boy’s palm, and when their skin touched, the ice sizzled off of Michael’s finger. “Wow,” The blonde breathed out. Michael looked at him quizzically. “I’ve never… touched anyone so cold. It feels good, like a cool drink of water or something, but on my hand. Everyone always complains my hands are way too hot and make them sweat, so no one ever wants to hold my hand.” Michael stared at the boy and wondered what he did that was so good to deserve this.

 

“I know how you feel, everyone says I’m too cool to hold hands with,” Michael laughed at his own pun. “What’s your name, anyways?”

 

“I’m Luke Hemmings,” He answered. “And you? Wait, let me guess. Jack Frost?”

 

“Close,” Michael grinned. “Michael. Jack Frost was my dad.”

 

“Really?”

 

“No, I’m kidding,” Michael laughed softly. Luke smiled in embarrassment. “Anyways, Luke Hemmings, aren’t you supposed to be in class?”

 

“Aren’t you?” Luke retaliated, raising an eyebrow in defiance. Michael gaped at him, wondering where the sudden splurge of confidence came from. Luke immediately flushed. “I- sorry, um, well, I couldn’t find my class, actually. But I’m probably going to go to the nurse now.”

 

“Oh, god, I’m so sorry,” Michael groaned as Luke continued to cradle his elbow. He gently touched Luke’s forearm and flickered his eyes back up to the curious blue ones. “May I?” Luke nodded slowly and released his grip on his own arm as Michael slid his hand up his skin to wrap his palm around the bend of Luke’s arm. His eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he willed his power to produce ice across his hand and onto Luke’s elbow. He locked eyes with Luke again, who was focused on the place their skin met with wide eyed fascination. “It’ll uh, stop the swelling a little, I think. It usually works for me.”

 

“Yeah,” Luke said absentmindedly, still staring when Michael pulled his hand away. He looked back up to Michael’s face before his cheeks were dusted with pink. “Thank you.”

 

“It’s nothing,” Michael murmured, feeling flustered with Luke’s unwavering stare. He stood up with the rest of his things and held a hand out to help the blonde boy up. Luke took his hand and hoisted himself to his feet, and Michael noticed with amazement that he towered over him. “So I guess I’ve gotta find my class as well. It was nice meeting you, and sorry about your elbow.”

 

The corner of Luke’s pink lips curled up. “It’s alright. I’ll see you around, Michael.” They both looked down to realize their hands were still intertwined, and quickly pulled away with nervous giggles.

 

“See you.”

 

“Bye.”

 

They headed opposite directions, and both wondered if the other was looking back.


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter! hope you like it! don't forget to comment and give it kudos and stuff! :-))

“Holy shit, Ashton, you’ll never guess what fucking happened today,” Michael whisper shouted in excitement as he slammed his school stuff onto the table and his backpack in his seat, nearly startling the other boy onto the floor. Ashton scowled and held his heart as his friend sat down, nearly bouncing in his chair. “Oh grow up, I didn’t even mean to scare you,” Michael rolled his eyes. “Anyways, I ran into like, the hottest guy I’ve ever seen and-” Michael paused, realizing the accidental pun he made and laughed. Ashton looked at him quizzically. “Sorry, uh, well yeah, I literally ran into him, and he’s literally hot because his superpower is heat and stuff. I swear to god, he’s my soul mate. It’s meant to be.”

Ashton couldn’t help but grin at his friend’s enthusiasm, but he’d like to pride himself on the wisdom he’d gained over the years that Michael still hadn’t come to terms with. “That’s nice, dude, but I wouldn’t… you know- come on too strong?”

“It’s not like I told him anything like that,” Michael scoffed. He began unpacking his lunch from his bag as he continued. “Besides, I’ll probably never see him again.”

But oh boy, was he wrong. The next day when he entered his first period, (he did in fact find it the previous day. It was a smaller room tucked in besides a staircase.) Michael nearly stopped dead in his tracks when he spotted the blonde hair, blue eyed boy with the attractive lip ring twirling his pencil between his fingers, staring down at the class syllabus with a frown. Michael’s heart began to pound, and a sudden urge to fight or flee washed over him, but before he could make a decision, Luke glanced up at the doorway and spotted him. (did his eyes actually brighten, or was that just Michael projecting his own excitement on the other boy?)

“Michael!” Luke said loudly, then blushed and lowered in his seat when a couple of girls turned to look at him questioningly. He gave a slight wave in the older boy’s direction, patting the seat next to him. Michael smirked and slid into the desk, placing his backpack on the floor next to him. “Hey,” Luke greeted with a shy smile. “Sorry, you didn’t have to sit here, or anything, I just saw a familiar face and got excited.”

“No, it’s fine, I’m glad you’re here, actually... I mean- because I really suck at english stuff, so,” Michael stuttered, busying himself by pulling out his syllabus and paper. He coughed, scratched the back of his neck nervously. Why was he so nervous? People never made him nervous. “Maybe we could study or something?”

“Well I’d hope you’d study, otherwise you might not pass,” Luke told him matter of factly. His eyes slowly widened and he covered his red cheeks with his hands. “Oh god. Oh god you meant together, didn’t you? Oh god, I hate myself. I’m sorry, yeah, yeah that would be cool. I’m sorry.”

Michael giggled uncontrollably as Luke hid his face in the crook of his elbow. He reached for the blonde boy’s arm to attempt to pull him up. “No, it’s okay, Luke, c’mon,” He paused as giggles bubbled past his lips again. His fingers dragged across the worn material of Luke’s sweater, from the bend of his elbow to the middle of his forearm, leaving behind a trail of snow flakes.

The professor walked in and rapped his pointer on the board to get everyone’s attention. Luke shot his head up and slouched in his seat, only turning for a second to give Michael a pinked cheek, embarrassed smile. Michael returned it and shook his head in amusement.

When class was over, Michael waited for Luke to gather his things as the rest of the class filed out the door. Luke zipped his bag and stood up, flinching backwards when he realized Michael was still there. “C’mon, where’s your next class?” Michael asked with a grin.

“I uh, music history,” Luke replied, following Michael out the door and into the hallway. The headed for the doors leading outside where the majority of the students lingered outside and on the lawn. Luke and Michael walked side by side towards the fine arts building. “You don’t have to walk me.” He murmured quietly.

“But I want to,” Michael admitted, peering up at Luke nervously. Luke was still watching his feet, but Michael saw a smile twitch at the corners of his mouth. “So tell me. Luke Hemmings; who is he?”

This time Luke looked up at him, trying to hold back his smile behind a faux serious expression. “Luke Hemmings: serial killer, heroin addict, and infamous robber. Known for-”

“Seriously,” Michael chuckled, bumping his shoulder against Luke’s side. Michael realized when Luke laughed, his eyes would squeeze shut and he would subconsciously cover his mouth with his fingers. “I need to know if you’re friend material.” _Or more,_ he couldn’t help but think.

“Okay, okay, um, well, I’m eighteen. I was the baby of the family, so being away for college has been a little rough for me. I’ve never really been into sports. I play guitar, and I guess I sing a little,”

“You guess?”

“I mean, yeah, I do, but I’ve never like, preformed or anything,” Luke explained as they approached the entrance to the fine arts building. “Um, what else? I love pizza, I wanna go into music business or something, and i think penguins are really cute.”

“Oh my god, seriously? You’re the cutest fucking thing ever.” Michael groaned. Luke nearly tripped over his own feet as Michael backtracked on his words. “I- fuck, sorry. I probably made you really uncomfortable and- wait. Luke, are you… are you glowing?”

He couldn’t be imagining this red aura glowing around Luke’s frame, matching the shade of his cheeks as Luke looked down at his body in horror. “You didn’t tell me you fucking glowed?”

“Because I don’t,” Luke whined, covering his face. “It’s just when my heart starts beating really fast I get really hot and I dunno, I just glow sometimes and it sucks because people can tell when I’m either out of shape or I’m embarrassed or something and-”

“So it’s like you’re blushing,” Michael mused, crossing his arms and standing back to look at the glowing boy. “But like, ten times better.”

Luke was fighting off his grin as he weakly punched Michael’s shoulder. “No, it sucks. You did this. Thanks a lot,” He scuffed the toe of his black shoe on the concrete before adding quietly, “But I think you’re cute, too.” It was impossible for Michael to fight off his grin.

“Can I get your number?” He blurted out. “You wanna chill after class, or something?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’d love to,” Luke agreed, his red glow fading already. He pulled his phone out of the back pocket of his tight jeans and passed it to Michael. They typed their respective numbers in before returning their phones. They both gasped as the polar temperatures of their hands brushed and caused a quiet sizzle to fill the silence. “So, see you later?”

“Definately,” Michael agreed. “I’ll text you.”

“And I’ll be waiting,” Luke added bravely, before giving Michael one last wave and ducking into the building. Michael stood on the sunbaked sidewalk with a dumb, happy smile on his face, trying to wrap his mind around what the fuck just happened.

 


End file.
